pokemonworldfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Een obstakel
Een obstakel Tsuki Tendo Daar liep ik dan, rennend over de zandwegen en mijn moeder uitzwaaiend. Ze lachte breed en zwaaide terug. Ik voelde aan mijn riem waar mijn eerste pokeball aanhing en zes andere die leeg waren. Ik had mijn kleding op voorhand klaargelegd: Een groen-witte T-shirt en een jeansbroek eronder. Het was ideaal voor hevige gevechten, of om weg te rennen als het nodig was. Ik had nu al een eindje gered en was uitgeput. Ik liet Cyndaquil uit zijn ball en legde me in het gras. Er waren toch geen mensen, dus ik besloot een dutje te doen. Het was immers een lange weg tot aan de eerste Gym en Cyndaquil moest goed eten. Ik haalde poke-block uit mijn tas en zette een bordje neer voor hem. Hij was zo leuk aan het rondrennen dat het hem niet eens opviel. Ik sloot mijn ogen en viel in slaap... "Hey, wakker worden jij!" hoorde ik iemand grommen, een jongen en een ongeduldige ook. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en begon erin te wrijven terwijl ik recht ging zitten. Ik was echt niet gelukkig als je me wakker maakte en daardoor zag ik eruit als een levensgevaarlijke gek waarschijnlijk, want de jongen stond naar me te staren als een halvegare. Ik begon geïrriteerd te raken. "Wel, komt er nog wat van?" de jongen schudde zijn hoofd toen mijn woorden doordrongen en stond recht. Plotseling in een stoere houding waardoor ik ongeveer zijn leeftijd kon thumb|left|160px|Silverschatten. Hij was waarschijnlijk even ouder als ik, als hij al dan niet ouder was, en had rode haren en donkere kleding aan. Hij toonde nu een pokeball aan mij. "Ik daag je uit!" zei hij met een zware stem. Ik bekeek de pokeball grondig en stilletjes aan realiseerde ik het me weer. Waar was Cyndaquil? Ik begon haastig heen en weer te kijken en hief zelfs mijn rugzak op. De jongen kreeg een bezorgde uitdrukking en volgens mij vroeg hij zich af of ik wel geestelijk in orde was. Net toen ik wilde gillen , kwam Cyndaquil uit mijn zak gekropen en stak hij zijn vuur aan zodat ik hem zou opmerken. "Oh, Cyndaquil!" riep ik uit en namthumb|Cyndaquil komt uit de tas en zet zijn vlammen aan. hem stevig vast. De jongen grijnsde en haalde zijn blauwe poke-dex boven. Kende hij deze pokemon dan niet? Ik en Cyndaquil wisselde een blikken uit terwijl het apparaatje elk gegeven informeerde aan de jongen. Toen het ding uitgerateld was haalde hij zijn pokeball weer boven. "Ik hou wel van risico's!" grijnsde hij weer. Ik huiverde omdat het zo stilletjes aan wel eng begon te worden. Ik kuchte om hem uit de droomwereld te halen. "Mag ik dan je naam weten?", zei ik en stak mijn hand uit, "De mijne is Tsuki" Hij keek naar mijn hand en schudde hem hardhandig. "Silver" zei hij kort en ik zag aan zijn gezicht dat hij het niet leuk vond om zijn naam te zeggen. "Laten we nu beginnen!" eiste hij. Ik lachte, ik had eigenlijk wel zin in een gevecht! Ik duwde Cyndaquil naar voren. Hij beval zijn pokemon uit zijn ball te komen en nu snapte ik wat hij bedoelde met 'risico's': Het was duidelijk een waterpokemon. Een kleine pinguïn achtige pokemon die nu schudde met zijn hoofdje. Ik haalde mijn poke-dex boven en het ding begon informatie door te geven. "Piplup, een water pokemon. Staat bekend om zijn heftige snavel aanvallen en koppigheid. Is in het nadeel bij Vuur." Ik lachte nu, dit ging een eitje worden! De jongen zette meteen zijn eerste aanval in: Peck en ik startte met Tackel. "Nu Cyndaquil, Ember!" schreeuwde ik tijdens het hevige gevecht. Er kwamen vlammen die zich richting Piplup snelde. "Ontwijk!" riep Silver snel. Piplup sprong zo snel als hij kon over de vlammen. Ik dacht na, als ik thumb|left|Piplup en Cyndaquil.nogmaals Ember zou doen zal hij het gewoon weer ontwijken. "Doe Ember, maar wend jezelf een paar keer en doe dan tegelijkertijd Tackel!" zei ik, Silver begreep het niet, maar Cyndaquil knikte en zette de aanval in. De tornado van vuur was prachtig en Cyndaquil rende richting Piplup en gaf hem een Tackel. Piplup lag op de grond en kon niets meer doen. Silver's ogen stonden geschokt en hij stamelde onzin. Ik grinnikte zelfgenoegzaam en aaide over Cyndaquil's hoofd voor ik hem liet terugkeren. Silver snoof en haalde Piplup terug. Hij kwam langzaam naar me toegelopen. Ik verwachtte een preek ofzo, maar integendeel. Hij glimlachte en schudde me weer de hand. "Je bent een waardige tegenstander!" ik stond geschokt te kijken. Had hij nog nooit verloren? Zijn gezicht sprak boekdelen. Hij ging met zijn hand in zijn zak en haalde er een papiertje uit. "Hier", zei hij en hij stopte me het papiertje toe, "Een ticket voor het festival! Je moet wel een badge ervoor hebben, maar ik weet dat het je zal lukken!" ik bekeek het roze briefje en liep naar mijn tas waar ik het in stopte. Ik draaide methumb|Piplup om. "Bedankt.." wilde ik zeggen, maar de jongen was verdwenen en liet me daar verward achter. "Mensen tegenwoordig!" zuchte ik en ging zitten. Net op dat moment kwam Myazakki op haar fiets aangereden, haar gezicht enthousiast. "Je hebt gevochten met iemand!" gilde ze. Ze deed een vreugde-dansje en wilde dat ik meedeed met haar. Ik sprong en juichde even en ging toen vermoeid weer zitten. Ik legde alles uit en liet het ticket zien waarna ze besloot me naar de Gym te rijden...